Cinderella Boy the remake
by AusllyTraceObsessed98
Summary: Remake/extended version of Cinderella Boy. Austin Moon leads a depressing life- he is constantly overworked, abused and exploited by his stepfamily. So basically, you could call him a male Cinderella. Austin is Cinderfella and Ally is his Princess Charming. A modern gender-switched Auslly Cinderella story. AU.
1. Prologue: Austin's life

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hi guys! Happy late new year! I really hope 2017 is a good year for us because let's be honest- 2016 sucked donkeyass. We lost so many celebrities like Alan Rickman, Carrie Fisher, Debbie Reynolds, Gene Wllder and Prince, we now have a horrible human being as our president (though if you support Trump, I sincerely apologize) and** _ **Austin & Ally **_**ended :'(. I'm 18 and graduating high school in a few months and I still shamelessly adore** _ **Austin & Ally **_**and I can't believe Ross and Laura are 21 now :O I just hope they keep making good decisions! Oh, and onto the story, I decided to rewrite** _ **Cinderella Boy**_ **because I discovered there were a few plot holes, I felt like the story was a little shallow, I had some typos, the spacing was all over the place and I wanna correct those for y'all (Haha I'm from California and I'm using southern jargon XD). OK I'll zip my trap and get onto the story ;) :)**

 ***The past. Austin is 9 years old.***

 **AUSTIN:**

I was Austin Moon. My dad, Mike Moon, was killed when I was five in a horrific car accident by a drunk driver. I did miss him a lot, but I still had my mom, Mimi, who I was very close with and who I knew really loved me. For a living, she was a CEO of the most successful mall in Miami, my beautiful hometown and her tireless work made her incredibly rich and successful. Then my mom thought I needed a father figure.

My so-called father figure was Donald Coleman- who probably was just about the biggest asshole I had ever met in my entire life. I didn't hate a lot of people, but Donald was an exception. He was mean, ruthless, uncaring, selfish, greedy, shallow and narcissistic- pretty much every hideous characteristic trait a person could have. And with him came his twin sons- Bryce and Brandon, who weren't any better than their dad. Bryce and Brandon were like younger versions of Donald, but they had lower IQs than he did. Donald and my mom got married six months after they met, and ever since then, I had seen his and his sons' true colors and the only reason my mom was blind to it was because they were only nice to me when she was around.

But two years later, my mom got horrendously sick. She had breast cancer and she was sick for two years. I remember, I was in the hospital room, holding her hand. I was trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. Choking up, I said,

"Please, Mom, don't leave me. I love you. I need you."

My mom said to me,

"Austin, all that I ask of you is that you work hard, have courage and still remain good-natured."

I said,

"I promise."

My mom said,

"I love you all,"

And then she drew her last breath and passed. I remember I had cried for her every night for three weeks, and sometimes I still cried for her, and for my dad as well. As for Donald, Bryce and Brandon, none of them seemed to care about my mom's death. In fact, Donald actually took all my mom's money, totally pampered and spoiled Bryce and Brandon and they treated me way worse than they did when my mom was alive.

 ***9 years later***

They treated me like a slave and made me work damn near twenty-four seven- at the mall and doing housework and they'd been doing that for five fucking years. But despite Donald's abuse and Bryce and Brandon's bullying, I actually did have some positive things in my life. I had my best friend, Dez Wade, who'd been my best friend since I was five. He was everything you wanted in a best friend- he was caring, funny, loyal and always looked out for me, and he was the shoulder I cried on when my mom died. I had my mom's two best employees- John and Agnes Dillon, and their son Jace Dillon, who was one of my friends just like Jace.

I had straight As in school and I had a dream of going to NYU. I had no idea what I wanted my career to be, but I wanted to do something intellectual like teaching. I had faith that I was going to be accepted, though. I led a really sad life, but I just wanted to work my ass off to find a silver lining.

 **Sorry it's so short, this is just the prologue. Future chapters will be longer, I promise ;). If you like the story, remember to follow, favorite and review! Hope your 2017 is going well so far! Peace, love, hugs and kisses :) :D :***


	2. Austin's Crush

**AUSTIN:**

I had the longest day yesterday- I had a big test in calculus, a big test in chemistry and a five mile jog in PE (Hey at least I had a 4.0 grade point average). Truly the epitome of exhausting. On top of that, I spent the preceding night working for Donald until three AM. I was so tired I fell asleep in the fireplace because I had been cleaning the fireplace and the chimney at the time. The fireplace was just warm enough for me to fall asleep in.

When the fire was burnt out of course. I felt someone shaking me awake aggressively. I sleepily answered,

"Hello?"

It was Donald. He shouted at me,

"AUSTIN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND MAKE THE BREAKFAST!"

I rubbed my eyes and yawned,

"Yes, sir."

I stretched and brushed some of the cinders off my body and I cooked the breakfast- which consisted of norwegian salmon, scrambled eggs, bacon and fruit smoothies. I smelled marijuana from the dining room and it was followed by moronic laughter- Bryce and Brandon were probably awake. And I was right- the two pinheaded jackasses were up and they smelled like pot. My stepbrothers were stoners.

I said,

"Breakfast is served."

Donald looked at the salmon.

"Is this the norwegian salmon?"

I said,

"Only the kind you like, sir."

"Great. I need my protein and potassium to remain hot."

Donald was around his late fifties and the fact that he still thought he was "hot" was kind of terrifying to me. Brandon smiled at me and laughed.

"Ooh, Bryce and I got the munchies! This food's gonna be awesome."

Bryce and Brandon were stuffing their faces and eating like pigs. I understand they were stoned, but if there was one pet peeve I had, it was lack of manners in people. I said,

"I know you guys are stoned and have the munchies, but can you guys please not eat like four-year-olds?"

Bryce said,

"You're such a girl. You gonna go paint your nails and dress in Victoria's Secret too?"

Brandon laughed with him.

"Good one, bro!"

I rolled my eyes. Bryce and Brandon were always ridiculing me about doing the chores that Donald made me do by calling me names for female stereotypes. I was a male and I found them offensive. Donald said to me,

"Alright, you did fairly well at making breakfast. Now you have to wash the windows, wash my car make the beds and do the laundry. STEP ON IT!"

I said,

"Yes, sir."

Donald communicated with me by either berating me or insulting me, and my lifestyle was basically either doing hard labor for him at the house or at the mall. But I was too afraid to stand up to him because he was all I had in terms of a parent. Albeit an uncaring, ruthless one but still a parent. I decided to knock the worst chore out first which was washing windows. I filled a little tub with glass cleaner, found a ladder in the garage and climbed up it to clean the windows. I started scrubbing in the 90 degree weather and I was hella sweating and I lost my balance and fell off.

I was soon revived by a gorgeous girl leaning over me. She was asking me,

"Hey, are you OK?"

I opened my eyes and I was very pleasantly surprised by who was standing over me. It was Ally Dawson- the most beautiful and most popular girl at my school. I had had a crush on her since freshman year (and we were seniors now) and there was a lot to admire in Ally and I knew a lot about her. She had been modeling professionally ever since she learned to walk, she had been part of the choir all four years of high school (and she had the most beautiful singing voice I'd ever heard), she had entered seven beauty pageants since she was a child and won every time, her parents were dirty filthy stinking rich (her dad was a wealthy lawyer and her mom was a fashion designer and entrepreneur and was a model when she was younger, as well as her modeling agent), she was often deemed as a "princess" by the population of Marino High (our school) because she was pampered, beautiful and whenever she walked, she was always very poised and almost regal-looking, not to mention I had heard some kids and even teachers call her "your highness".

She was holding a small black and tan dog on a leash. She was wearing a hot pink sweetheart strapless top, white skinny jeans, gold ballet flats, a gold tiara necklace, small gold hoop earrings, and her beautiful, voluminously straight, brown underarm long hair, blew in the gentle breeze and she had just the right amount of makeup on (Even though I didn't even think women even needed makeup to be beautiful), and she had gold sunglasses on her head. Ally reached out her hand, and her nails were painted in a beautiful shade of pink. The same color as a Magnolia. I said,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up."

She giggled. Ally Dawson's giggle was the most adorable sound I'd ever heard in my life. She looked at me as if she were a detective trying to find clues.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

She asked me, picking up her dog.

"From School? I'm Austin Moon, I sit behind you in Calculus, Chemistry and AP literature."

"Oh right. I was just walking her (she was looking at her dog) and I saw you fall off a ladder and I wanted to check to see if you were alright."

I said,

"Your dog is adorable."

Ally giggled again as her small dog waved her paws.

"She says thank you. Her name is Lola and she's nine months old. Do you wanna hold her? She's very sweet."

I said,

"Sure."

Ally handed her puppy over to me and I started petting her. She licked my face and I said to Lola,

"You're adorable. Just like your owner."

Ally giggled. I said,

"Did you change your hair?"

She said,

"Yeah. Yesterday, I got my split ends trimmed and I got a bayalage treatment."

"It looks beautiful on you."

"Thank you. You're the first guy to notice it."

I remembered Ally had a boyfriend, Ray Hudson, who was friends with Bryce and Brandon. I hated Ray almost as much as I hated Donald. He had been tormenting me and bullying me ever since middle school. I wished she wasn't dating him, but at the same time, I wanted her to be happy.

She said,

"Be careful- don't hit your head again. That was a very scary accident."

"It's just… it's my stepdad. He makes me do these really hard and some might say potentially dangerous chores. I was even up until three AM cleaning the fireplace."

"Like in _Cinderella_?"

"Exactly like that. Except, I'm a guy and I have a stepdad and two stepbrothers."

"Every since I was little, it's been my favorite fairy tale."

She giggled. I heard Ally's phone buzz in her pocket and she looked at it.

"Oh, my mom just texted me saying I need to get home. She booked me a breakfast date with the manager of this store in the mall called _Princess Dress_ to discuss modeling for them."

I said,

"Good luck. I know you'll get it."

She tightly embraced me and I said,

"Thank you. Be careful doing your chores. Lola, come."

Ally's dog followed her and she walked out gracefully and regally. She was so beautiful that it hurt. Most of the guys at Marino High had a crush on her despite her dating Ray, but they all were looking at her ass and her curves. And a lot of times I heard them talking about how they wanted to "bang her" and make her orgasm their ringtone. I liked Ally, but if I was her boyfriend, which right now was only a fantasy in my mind, I would want more than just sex with her.

In fact, sex was the last thing I even thought about when it came to women. And I really wished guys didn't just think about sex when it came to females. There was more to them than just beauty. Like kindness and intelligence, which was why Ally was even more gorgeous on the inside than she was on the outside.

 **Ooh, Austin and Ally met! I think they have some real chemistry blossoming like a flower on the first day of spring. Now all Ally has to do is break up with Ray and they can get further and further in their romance. I hope you all liked the chapter! If you like the story, favorite, follow and review! Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	3. The Breakup

**AUSTIN:**

I was standing outside on the front porch waiting for Dez, who was my best friend, as well as one of my only friends. He had texted me over the weekend saying he had something really kickass to show me and he said he'd show it to me on Monday. I saw a blue mustang pull up in front of the house, I heard a horn honk and I saw the window roll down, revealing my redheaded best friend and he yelled,

"HEY AUSTIN!"

I said,

"Hey, buddy,"

and I walked over to his car.

"Is this the kickass thing you said you got this weekend?"

Dez winked at me.

"You bet your ass it is. Isn't she a beauty?"

I said,

"Yeah. Your dad must have spent a bunch of money on her."

"Actually, he didn't spend a penny on it. He got her from a coworker of his because she moved in with her boyfriend. The basement was too small for two cars so she donated it. I named her Carrie."

I laughed.

"Isn't your girlfriend named Carrie?"

"Yup. That's why I named my car after her. 'Cause she reminds me of Carrie- she's beautiful and I love her. I can't wait to give human Carrie a ride in vehicle Carrie."

I said,

"We both had good things happen to us this weekend. You got your car and I found out the girl I've been fantasizing about since freshman year actually does know of my existence."

"You mean Ally?"

"Yes. I haven't been crushing on anyone else. I was washing the windows for Donald in hella hot weather, and I lost my balance wiping sweat from my forehead and I fell off the ladder I was standing on and she saw me while she was walking her dog and she revived me."

"You should ask her to Winter Ball coming up."

I said,

"Oh, I'd give anything to take Ally to Winter Ball but I can't because number one- she's dating Ray, and number two- the chances Donald will give me a break from my chores or my job and let me go to Winter Ball are slim to none."

Dez looked at me as we both climbed out of the car and he locked it.

"Tell me, why do you let Donald ruin your life?"

I said,

"Because they're the closest things I have in terms of a family. I'm Cinderfella, waiting to get the princess."

"I long for the day you wake up and realize that you need to stand up to them."

"And have Donald kick my ass and Bryce and Brandon make fun of me more than they already do? No thanks."

Dez whispered,

"Hey look, there's your princess now."

Dez was right. Ally was regally walking down the hall, looking as beautiful as she always did. Her clothing choices were always very sultry and fashionable and her hair was always perfect. She could have a bad hair day every day and it still wouldn't make her any less beautiful.

"Go ahead and talk to her,"

he whispered. I approached Ally and I said,

"Hi, Ally…"

She smiled.

"Hi, Austin. How's your head?"

"My head? It's fine."

"Good. And also, why was your face covered in cinders?"

I said,

"I was cleaning the chimney and the fireplace and I fell asleep in the fireplace."

She giggled.

"I just hope you didn't get burned from the fire."

I said,

"Nope. Even though the chores my stepdad gives me sometimes result in me getting injured."

I felt someone hit me upside the head. Yup, it was Ray Fucking Hudson, Ally's boyfriend who took a lot of pleasure in making my life hell. He glowered at me and asked me aggressively,

"Who gave you permission to hit on my girlfriend, you fucking faggot?"

Ally said to him,

"Ray! Don't use that word, and no, he wasn't flirting with me. Relax, OK?"

He ignored her and he pinned me to a row of lockers. His grip was really tight on me. He was glaring at me menacingly and I was whimpering as he through gritted teeth,

"If I catch you flirting with my girlfriend again, I'll backhand you and beat the shit out of you until you die like you fucking deserve to, you worthless asshole."

Ally was saying,

"Ray, let him go, he didn't do anything!"

Ray once again was ignoring her. She just sighed, facepalmed and walked away, which I didn't blame her for doing. Dez was saying,

"He wasn't flirting with her, Ray. Let Austin go or I'll beat the shit out of you, you asshole!"

He was glowering at Dez now.

"Oh, I'm terrified."

"You will be, if you hurt Austin. What you wanna do to Austin, I'll do to you way worse."

Ray let me go and he glared at me and said with gritted teeth,

"Got my eyes on you, Moon. I don't know how the fuck I'm going to get you back, but I'll figure out a way. And you'll… be… sorry."

He walked off. Dez asked me,

"You OK, buddy?"

I finally had my breath back because I was so scared when Ray had pinned me on a locker and browbeat me. I said,

"Yeah."

"And just like with Donald, Bryce and Brandon, why the hell do you not do anything about it when Ray treats you like a punching bag?"

"Because it's not worth it."

"There's gonna come a day when you're gonna kick Ray's ass and you're gonna be the new sheriff in town."

I laughed.

"I wish. But I'm about as threatening as Mr. Rodgers."

Dez sang,

"It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood,

A beautiful day for a neighbor…"

He stopped singing.

"Sorry. Force of habit."

 **ALLY:**

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Ya this is a two part POV because Ally is the heroine of the story even though Austin is the protagonist, and I wanted to explain a little about her and who she is as a person)**

I was getting my english book from my locker. I just couldn't believe what Ray had done to Austin. Ray and I had known each other since sophomore year and we'd been breaking up and getting back together several times. He had cheated on me, he would make me account for my whereabouts, he would get very jealous when other boys would ever talk to me, he wouldn't let me hang out with anyone but him, he even tracked me on find my iPhone all the time and whenever we spent time together, he just wanted to have sex.

On top of that, he was a bully to other kids at school, he was narcissistic, hot-tempered and inconsiderate. All of which I considered absolutely hideous qualities in a person. I heard my friend Trish De La Rosa say to her boyfriend Jace Dillon,

"We're going to have so much fun at Winter Ball together."

He whispered to her,

"Yeah. Maybe after the dance, we can consummate."

She giggled.

"I like that."

"I'll see you later, my little mexican churro."

"Goodbye, my skater baby."

I heard them kiss. Trish was standing behind me saying,

"Hi, princesa,"

I said,

"Hi, Trish,"

trying (but failing) to mask my unhappy feelings with Ray. Trish could see right though it.

"You OK, mamacita?"

She was the latina one and she called me mamacita.

"I need to break up with Ray."

"What'd he do this time and do I need to kick him in the nuts?"

I said,

"OK, first of all, you don't need to kick him in the nuts, you already did that when he called you an illegal alien."

My mexican best friend tied her black wavy hair into a bun with some hair loose in the front.

"Yeah because I was born here! Go on."

"You know who Austin Moon is right?"

"I know him, but I only know like five things about him. He's one of Jace's friends. He seems like a sweet kid. What about him?"

"I was taking Lola for a walk this weekend and I saw him fall off a ladder and I went over to check on him and Ray just lost it."

"What'd he do?"

"One of the things he did was he called Austin a-"

I leaned in closer to Trish and whispered,

"Fucking faggot."

Trish gasped.

"Dios mio! I'm a girl who loves cussing her ass off but I don't use slurs like that."

"Did I mention he also slapped Austin upside the head and pinned to a row of lockers, threatening to beat him?"

My mexican best friend pulled up her cheetah print tank top that said _Sass N' Kickass_ over her gaping cleavage.

"Ally, you're a princess. You're rich, you're popular, you basically get whatever the hell you want whenever you want, you're smart, you have great friends, you're beautiful, life is worth so much more than dating Ray."

I said,

"You know what, Trish? You're right. I'm going to break up with Ray!"

"Good for you, princess!"

During lunch, I saw Ray sitting at the table looking at himself with a mirror and combing his eyebrows with one of those weird combs that had always disgusted me from some reason. _His ego is so big_ ,

I thought to myself. I said,

"Hey, Ray. We need to talk."

Ray looked at me apathetically.

"I'm tired of what you've done to me these past few months."

"Is this just because of Moon? The guy's a geek, he's a fifties housewife and he's a nobody."

"Yeah, we're done. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. Calling Austin the F word and threatening to beat him just because he was talking to me. That was just disgraceful."

"Come on, Ally. Find a person who's not a loser."

"Yeah, he may be a loser, a geek and nobody to you, and he may be a commoner, but he's still more of a gentleman than you ever will be. Good luck finding another girlfriend."

"Fine. Be that way. You little princess bitch."

"I'm sorry you feel that way about me."

The bell rang and I smiled at Ray snidely. Trish was right, I did deserve better than Ray. He was a selfish, conceited, inconsiderate asshole. I also felt really bad about what he had done to Austin and I decided I would apologize for what Ray did the next time I saw him. I had only just personally met Austin and I already really liked him- he was very sweet, he was smart and on top of that, he was totally adorable.

 **I honestly hate Ray. Ally, I gotta commend you for breaking up with him and how you're reaching out to Austin! On another note, I can't believe it's been almost a year since** _ **Austin & Ally **_**ended :'( I miss the show so much! I hope you all liked the chapter! If you like the story, favorite, follow and review! Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	4. Love in the air

**AUSTIN:**

Back to the mall. I was in John and Agnes's bedding store, carrying a king sized bed for them. It was very heavy but I knew I could do it. Even though I was sweaty as fuck and I was gradually losing my breath as I was doing it. Unfortunately my exhaustion caught up with me and I collapsed on the ground. I was revived by Jace, he was shaking me awake in a horror stricken yet gentle way. He was asking,

"Austin? Austin? Can you hear me?"

he was asking me. My eyes slowly opened.

"Are you OK, buddy?"

Trying to get my breath back, I said,

"Yeah, I hope so. I think I'm just a little dehydrated,"

panting between each word of that sentence. Agnes came back with a cup of water.

"Poor thing. Donald's been overworking you again. Here, drink this."

I said,

"Thanks, Agnes,"

and I drank the water from the cup.

"I better go see what else Donald wants me to do."

John told me,

"You leave Donald and his big ass to us and you just rest here a while, son. You need it because you just fainted on the floor."

I said,

"OK then. Donald almost never gives me a break."

John and Agnes went back to work and Jace told me,

"If you need anything buddy, just ask."

"Thanks, Jace. For always being there for me."

"I'm your brother figure, it's what we do."

Jace told me.

I asked him,

"Have you asked Trish to Winter Ball yet?"

Trish De La Rosa was Jace's girlfriend and she was one of Ally's two best friends, the other one being a pretty blonde girl named Piper Lainfield, who apparently was Dez's girlfriend Carrie's fraternal twin sister, or as the population of Marino High called Trish and Piper, Ally's "ladies in waiting" because well, obviously they were her friends and because they were slightly less popular than Ally, but still they were the three most popular girls in school. Jace laughed.

"Yeah I have. And my cousin Stefanie helped me construct a 3D sign to ask her to Winter Ball."

I had never met Jace's cousin Stefanie but apparently she was the art teacher at the South Miami K-8 center. Jace asked,

"Who do you wanna go with?"

I said,

"Ally Dawson. I've been hopelessly in love with her since freshman year."

He laughed.

"The princess of Marino High, eh? I know her because she's friends with Trish."

"But I can't ask her because she's going out with Ray Hudson, and what are the chances Donald will let me go anyway?"

Jace said,

"Aw, sucks. But you never know what might happen, Austin. Ally could dump Ray one day and then you could try to get with her."

I said,

"You should have seen Ray today. He thought I was flirting with Ally, and he slapped me upside the head, called me the f word for gay people and he threatened me that if I flirted with Ally again, he'd backhand me and beat the shit out of me until I was dead."

He said,

"You know, I hated the motherfucker ever since he called Trish an illegal alien. Just because she's latina doesn't make her an alien. She was born here. But I did like seeing her kick him in his groin."

Jace started dating Trish because of her badassery- she was fierce, tough, spunky, strong and kind of headstrong and snarky sometimes, but that was why Jace loved her and why I kind of had a soft spot for her as well, even though I didn't know her as well as Jace obviously did. After doing my break, Donald called me on my phone.

"AUSTIN! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

I said,

"I fainted carrying in the bed and John and Agnes told me to lie down and take a break."

My stepdad clearly didn't care.

"Take the garbage out to the dumpster and I have a meeting to go to tonight- do the laundry, tivo my TV specials and clean the fireplace."

"But I cleaned the fireplace over the weekend,"

I protested.

"You giving me attitude, you little son of a bitch?"

"No sir!"

"Then do it."

Donald wouldn't be so bad if he was nicer to me. I just sighed as I went to Subway to grab the trash bags and I saw my step brothers sitting outside. Brandon was saying,

"After Winter Ball, I'm gonna fuck Emily George so hard. She gives me the hardest boner."

Bryce was saying,

"Yeah well, I'm gonna fuck Valerie Melnick harder. I print out pictures from her Facebook and I masturbate to pictures of her."

I actually walked in on Bryce masturbating to a picture of Valerie Melnick one time when I had to do his laundry. It scarred me for the rest of my entire life.

Brandon said,

"Ally Dawson's kinda cute, too, even though she's Ray's girlfriend."

Bryce was saying,

"You can't fantasize about fucking another guy's girl, that's fucking promiscuity! But you're right, she's cute. She has a pretty face and she has great curves and a nice ass, but her chest is practically flat. I can't motorboat her or do any sexual shit to a girl if she got no melons."

I said to them,

"Don't you guys know that it's what inside that counts? And why don't you just give a girl love instead of just making love to her all the time? It would go a long way."

Bryce and Brandon saw the opportunity to make fun of me again. Bryce first.

"What would you know about women? You're just a pussy away from being one, Austin."

Brandon next.

"Besides, that sounds like something a wimpy ass loser like you would say."

Bryce and him high-fived and they started laughing.

"Austin, Ally Dawson is the princess and you're the commoner. She would reject you in seconds."

I just grabbed the garbage bag and walked toward the door and on my way, I saw Ally walking in in her regal way. I said,

"Hey, beautiful."

She giggled and said,

"Hi, Austin."

I asked her,

"What brings you here?"

"I have my first shoot today!"

"That's awesome! Are you excited?"

"Yes, I am. Oh, and before I go to my shoot, Austin, I want to apologize for what Ray did to you."

I said,

"It's not your fault, Ally. Don't worry about it."

"And I also want you to know, you don't have to worry about him anymore. I broke up with him because he's such an ass. And what he did to you today, I thought was disgraceful."

"Well, I'm kinda used to it. I've known Ray since the sixth grade and he's been bullying me ever since."

"That's one of the things I loathe most about him is that he bullies other students. He also cheated on me, he would try to track me when I hung out with other people and he would constantly check up on me and it seemed like he only wanted sex with me."

I told Ally,

"I'm glad you did what was right for you, Ally. You're even more beautiful on the inside than you are on the outside, and you deserve a better guy than him."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Austin. That's really sweet. Are you going to Winter Ball?"

I said,

"I plan on it."

Her brown doe eyes matched mine and we stared at each other.

"If you do go, I'd love to dance with you."

"I'd love to dance with you, too."

She took out her phone.

"My shoots in five minutes. It was nice to see you again."

I said,

"It's nice to see you all the time. I'm very happy with our seating arrangements in AP Lit, Calculus and Chemistry and I love looking at your beautiful face in class and I love all your intelligent answers in class."

She giggled and she was blushing.

"You're too cute."

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since** _ **Austin & Ally **_**ended! I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss it, because I always love the show, even when I'm dead. I'm a legal adult and I still love the show! Shoutout to Jade, I saw your review about the glass slipper inspired scene, and I think that's a wonderful suggestion! I will most certainly take it into account and I thank you humbly for it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you like it, don't forget to favorite, follow and review! Have a wonderful day and love and hugs for all my fans!**


	5. Before Winter Ball

**ALLY:**

I was just laying in my room with Trish and Piper, having some girl time with my two best friends. My "ladies in waiting" as many people called them. Piper untied her long, blonde hair from a messy bun and rolled the hair tie around her wrist and said to me,

"Hey, Ally. I heard you and Ray are over. You OK?"

I said,

"OK? I'm great. Ray and I were one of those annoying couples who break up and get back together, break up and get back together, break up and get back together. I broke up with him for good this time and it feels spectacular."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"I hate when couples do that. It's so fucking annoying."

I said,

"I'm glad I broke the bad habit for you. You should have seen what he did to Austin Moon the other day."

Piper said,

"Austin Moon? As in the blonde kid who always stares at you in Chemistry like he's in love with you?"

"Yes. I have Calculus and AP Literature with him as well."

"What did Ray do to him?"

Trish said,

"According to Ally, Ray slapped Austin upside the head and called him a fucking faggot, and then he pinned him to a row of lockers and threatened to backhand hand and beat him."

Piper looked at me.

"Aw, that's so mean! You're so better off without Ray, Ally."

"Him and I are never ever getting back together!"

Trish gave me an incredulous smile.

"Does this mean you're in love with Austin now?"

I said,

"I don't know, I'm still getting to know him. But I do really like him so far- he's really sweet and smart and he's adorable, too. I feel really bad for him, too. He has a stepfather who makes him do potentially dangerous chores, on Saturday I was walking Lola and I saw him fall off a ladder while he was washing windows and he said Ray's been picking on him since he was in middle school."

"Awww, poor baby. It's great you're reaching out to him, Ally. You thinking about going to Winter Ball with him?"

"Well, I promised him a dance. But even if he doesn't go for whatever reason, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to go, I'll still have you girls."

I heard a knock at the door. I said,

"Come in."

It was my mother, Penny Dawson. She walked in carrying two boxes.

"Hi, girls. Ally, I have some gifts for you. The purple one is from your father and I and the other one is from Prom Girl."

"Yay! The dress I ordered for Winter Ball came!"

My mom said,

"Since it's your last winter ball and your father and I thought you'd be feeling very sentimental about that, so we bought you something to help you remember it."

I said,

"Mom, you and Dad didn't have to do that."

Trish said to me,

"Come on, Ally! Open it!"

My mom said,

"Yeah. I want to see your face when you see what I'm giving to you."

I gently took the small box from her hands and untied the ribbon and opened the box. I gasped as I saw a silver diamond tiara.

"Oh my god it's so beautiful."

Piper asked me,

"What'd you get?"

I gently lifted the tiara from the box and put it on my head. Trish and Piper were smiling at me and my latina best friend said,

"You look beautiful, Ally."

"Thank you."

My mom said,

"And now you can open the box from Prom Girl."

My mom handed me some scissors and I opened the box. I lifted out the dress I bought- it was a pink strapless dress with a corset back and a studded waistline. Piper said to me,

"Put it on, sister!"

I said,

"I will!"

I went into the bathroom and I changed into my dress and put the tiara on and came back out. My bedroom had a bathroom inside of it, so I didn't have to walk a long way at all. I walked out and my mom and my two best friends were staring at me in awe and admiration. My mom said,

"You look so regal, sweetheart."

I could hear some whimpering from my bedroom. It was my black and tan cavapoo, Lola. She came into my bedroom obviously wanting to see what the fuss was about. My mom picked her up and she whispered to her,

"That's your big sister, Lola. Doesn't she look beautiful?"

My dog was licking her lips and she stood up on her hind legs and started to sway her front paws. I patted my legs and I said in a baby voice,

"Come here, Lola."

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms and I started rubbing her tummy. Lola loved having her tummy rubbed, almost as much as she loved snuggles.

 **(If you're wondering, Ally's dog Lola is basically a puppy version of Pixie, the** _ **Austin & Ally **_**set dog. I'm obsessed with her, especially the pictures of her with Ross because they're both so adorable!)**

 **AUSTIN:**

The Winter Ball was just a week away and I had already bought my ticket. I couldn't believe it. Donald was on a conference call so I was lucky enough to get some downtime. I took out my journal and finished working on a song I had written about Ally. I had written a lot of songs about Ally because she was so beautiful and I was hopelessly in love with her.

I loved music. I was kind of a sucker for romance and sappy love ballads. I loved classic Disney movies and chick flicks. The journal used to belong to my mom, but she never used it. I had so many things that were my parents' that I liked to hold onto. I liked to go through them sometimes, made me feel like my parents were still with me.

I also had a picture on my nightstand with a photo of me when I was a few weeks old and I was with my parents. I said,

"I miss you guys a lot. But you guys would be very happy to know that I'm talking to the girl I like. You guys would love her- she's beautifully gorgeous, talented, rich, popular and she's really sweet, too."

I liked to imagine the spirits of my parents were replying back to me when I talked to pictures of them.

"I promise, I'll keep making you guys proud of me,"

I said to the picture. Unfortunately, my peace and quiet was interrupted by the sounds of Patrick Starr-like laughter and the stench of pot. It was my stepbrother Brandon with two textbooks in his hands.

"Hey, geek!"

I looked at him and asked,

"Yes, Brandon?"

"I got some physics and trigonometry for you to do."

"Have you ever considered doing your own homework and working for your grades instead of making me earn them for you? Your grades would be better and the chances of you getting into college would be higher."

"Would you give my dad the attitude you're giving me now? You work for him, you work for me and you work for Brandon, in case it slipped your mind."

"How could I possibly forget? I've been doing that for nearly ten years."

"Oh, and Ray's still pissed at you because you talked to his girlfriend Ally. He told me to tell you to watch out or he'd beat the living shit out of you."

I said sarcastically,

"Oh, I'm terrified."

Brandon smiled at me cunningly and he said,

"You will be."

"Just give me the books so I can do your homework, jackass."

"What's with your attitude, Austin? You mad 'cause you know you have no chance of going to Winter Ball and dancing with Ally Dawson?"

"No."

Brandon said to me,

"You're such a delusional little fuckhead. Don't you know that she's a princess and you're a pheasant?"

I said,

"OK, first of all, you mean peasant, not pheasant, Brandon, and second of all, I've actually met Ally in person, and she's way less superficial than you might tell me she is. Now leave me alone so I can do your homework and earn you the grades and help you graduate."

"Take a chill pill, bro. Seriously."

 **So what did you all think of this chapter? I promise you, Austin does get to go to the Winter Ball and dance with Ally. For two reasons, one because he deserves it, and two- we all pretty much know the** _ **Cinderella**_ **story.** _ **Cinderella**_ **has always been my favorite fairy tale, ever since I was a child. OK, have a great Martin Luther King weekend and if you like the story, remember to favorite, follow and review! Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	6. Fairy Godfather to the rescue!

**AUSTIN:**

I had started a song that I planned on singing for Ally and I put it in the pocket. The song was one I had written called _Timeless_ , and I wrote it about her in the way I dreampt about her and it had all her wonderful qualities and how if I was her boyfriend, I would promise to truly love her and how my love for her would never fade. I put it on my desk and I went to my stepfather's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in,"

Donald said in a rather rude tone.

I asked,

"Sir, I wanted to know, can I go to the dance tonight?"

Donald looked me as if I were an imposing threat.

"You, go to the Winter Ball? Fuck no. You've got chores to do."

I said,

"But Donald, I never asked you for anything and when I'm not working my ass off for you, I'm studying to get into college. Please, let me go to the Winter Ball."

"No. I have chores for you to do, you homely, selfish little asshole. Come with me."

I followed Donald to his room where there were clothes everywhere. I gasped.

"You've gotta be shittin' me, right now,"

I muttered under my breath. My ruthless stepfather glared at me.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing, sir."

"Good. I'm going to go drop Bryce and Brandon off at the dance, and I have a meeting to go to tonight, we'll be back by twelve. I'm watching you like a hawk."

I sighed.

"Yes, Donald."

Donald left the room and closed the door. I really wanted to go to the Winter Dance, but instead my stepfather was making me work for him. I picked my phone out of my pocket and called Dez.

"Hello?"

"Dez, Donald's making me clean his room."

Dez asked me,

"You're in his lair?"

"Yeah. It looks like Calvin Klein after a terrible earthquake and he's making me clean it."

My best friend said,

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Come on, babe, we're going to Austin's house for a while."

In exactly ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring. I saw Dez and Carrie in the coordinating dress and tie, his tie being royal blue and her dress being the same color. I smiled sadly and said,

"Hey, guys."

Carrie was asking me,

"Austin, why are you not at Winter Ball?"

I said,

"Because my stepfather's a selfish asshole who won't let me have any joy in life."

Dez was gently caressing her as she was snuggling on his shoulder.

"Come on, Austin. If your mom was around, do you think she'd want you to be as unhappy as you are now?"

"No."

"Exactly. You are going to Winter Ball, and you're going to dance with Ally, and one day you and Ally are going to get married and have children and you're going to tell them of the night you danced together."

Carrie's blue eyes lit up.

"This was my favorite book when I was a little girl! Austin, if Cinderella can make it to the ball and get the one she loves, you can, too. And my Dezzy is your fairy godfather!"

Dez laughed.

"You're so adorable,"

and he booped her nose. I went to my room and found a suit I was saving for graduation that had a black blazer, a white dress shirt, a black skinny tie, black slack and black dress shoes. I put the song in my pocket and I walked out in the suit. Carrie was smiling at me.

"Very handsome! I volunteer to do your hair."

She picked out some hair gel and a wide toothed comb. Applying gel and then she combed it through. She picked up a hand mirror and asked me,

"What do you think?"

My short, blonde hair that was normally messy was slicked back. Carrie had done a great job on my hair.

I asked,

"Where'd you learn to do hair like this, Carrie?"

"I've been watching my parents do hair for years. I guess it kind of rubbed off on me."

Carrie's parents, Tim and Blythe Lainfield, were owners of a hair salon downtown called _Mirror_ , _Mirror_. I remember I got my last haircut from Blythe a few months ago and she had done a great job. Carrie brought me down and she went to Dez, and whispered,

"Good work, Fairy Godfather,"

and kissed him on the cheek.

"I didn't bring any magic and there are no pumpkins or mice to be found, but we can still take my car,"

Dez said to me. All three of us climbed into his car and I said,

"Dez, Carrie, thanks for pushing me to go and helping me get ready."

"I'm your best friend. Of course I'd help you."

Carrie giggled.

"All that we ask is that you have a good time and you get the girl you like."

"I have to be home before midnight though. That's when Donald said he'd be back with Bryce and Brandon."

"Midnight. Got it."

I set an alarm on my phone for 11:45. Dez asked me,

"You excited, buddy?"

I said,

"Yeah."

"What about you, Care Bear?"

Carrie giggled.

"Of course I'm excited. I get to hang out with you and my friends, gonna be so fun."

 **I decided to keep this chapter short but I promise next chapter will be longer! And Austin gets to dance with Ally ;) Calum Worthy is in a new show called Lost Generation on Go90 and he's doing a great acting job so far! If you haven't seen it, definitely check it out! I hope you guys liked the chapter, if you like the story, remember to follow, favorite and review! Have an awesome Martin Luther King weekend. Peace, love, hugs and kisses for all my readers!**


	7. Cinderfella got the princess

**ALLY:**

I was at the dance and I was approached by Bryce and Brandon Coleman, who were friends with Ray. They were laughing like idiots. Bryce, the plump one of the two, hit his shaggy, mid-neck long hair and batted his eyes at me. He did a pelvic thrust in my direction.

"Hey, foxy princess,"

he said, laughing a deep, annoying laugh followed by a strong stench of pot emanating from his breath.

"You good?"

I asked him, weirded out by his marijuana breath. He asked me in a very rapid way,

"Never better. Wanna bust a move?"

He was trying to do the slow dance position, but he was doing it all wrong. His hand was on my ass instead of on my hip and the other and he was touching my neck and caressing it with his sweaty hand.

"You're so fucking hot and sexy and I wanna know, are you a virgin, because you're way too foxy and sexy to be a virgin."

he asked me in the same fast pace he did when asking me if I wanted to dance.

"Excuse me?"

I asked. I broke free from his sweaty hands and then I was approached by Brandon, his twin brother, who also was laughing like a dipshit. Their eyes were bloodshot as well.

"You're hot. Are you single? 'Cause I hope you're single. You're the sexiest mama I've ever seen in my entire life. And you're way too sexy to be a virgin."

Like Bryce, he was also very stoned and making perverted comments to me and he wasn't dancing very well. I took cotillion from when I was nine until I was twelve so I could practically teach them to dance. I could see my parents coming over to me- my mom in a gold dress with quarter length sleeves with a silk effect fabric and gold lacing on the sleeves, white high heels and gold large ball post earrings and her brown hair with subtle blonde highlights, that matched mine, was in a bun and my dad was next to her, in a gray blazer, a white dress shirt, gray slacks, a blue tie and black dress shoes.

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, Ally's parents are married in this story)**

My dad said to me,

"Hi, princess."

I smiled.

"Hi, dad. Hi, mom."

My mom smiled at me.

"Sweetie, Mama thinks you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Mom."

My dad asked,

"Aren't you gonna go find what's his face, uh Ray?"

My mother looked at him.

"She broke up with Ray, remember?"

"How long will it be until you and Ray are back together?"

I said,

"Never. Because I don't need an asshat like him. I have the rest of my senior year to enjoy, I have friends, I'm a model and there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

My mom said,

"I like how you're thinking positive, sweetie."

My dad looked at me.

"And don't forget you got into NYU, sweetheart. I can't believe it, my baby girl's going to college."

My mother looked at me.

"Why don't you go hang out with Trish and Piper?"

I said,

"That was just what I was about to do. Find Trish and Piper."

"Good for you."

Trish, Piper and I had gone right to my house after school so we could change and then three of us had gotten our hair, makeup and nails done at RG Salon & Spa, my most trusted hair salon and where I had recently had just gotten my split ends trimmed and had gotten that bayalage treatment. Trish's dress was a short strapless one that had cheetah print, a blue-green layer over the skirt and teal with a studded brooch on top and studs on the bodice, and she had gold heels on and small gold hoop earrings, as well as her black hair in big fluffy curls in a high ponytail. Piper's dress was a pastel yellow A-line chiffon long prom dress with a beaded criss cross back, yellow high heeled sandals, gold drop earrings and her long blonde hair was in curls and in a bun with some of her hair peeking out of the front. I had the prom dress I got from Prom Girl, the diamond tiara my parents had given me, silver diamond drop earrings and silver high heeled sandals, and my hair was in a curled half bun, half down updo.

Both my best friends were smiling at me. Trish said to me,

"You look like a princess, Ally."

"Aww, thanks."

Jace walked toward Trish, covering her eyes and he said,

"Guess who?"

"Is it my babe?"

He uncovered her eyes and said,

"Yup! Come here my little Mexican churro."

Trish kissed him on his lips and she said,

"What a good kisser you are!"

"Wanna make out in the bathroom?"

Jace asked.

"Please! I'd love that!"

Trish was clearly enthusiastic about making out with her boyfriend.

 **AUSTIN:**

I walked into the school where Marino High was having the dance with Dez and Carrie. I couldn't believe this was really happening. I whispered,

"Dez, I'm so nervous,"

"You'll be fine, buddy. Plus, you've been dreaming about dancing with Ally since freshman year."

I saw her with her friends- Trish and Piper. As always- no, that's an overstatement, she looked even more beautiful than she usually did. It was ironic that people called her a princess- now she literally looked like a princess in a pretty dress and a diamond tiara that was sparkling. I walked closer and closer to her and I said,

"Uh, hi."

Ally smiled and giggled her adorable giggle.

"Hello. You look very handsome tonight."

I said,

"Thanks. You too. I mean, you look really beautiful."

She blushed.

"Thank you."

I could feel someone slap me on the shoulder. I looked to my left to find Ray.

"What are you doing talking to my girlfriend, asshole?"

"I'm not your girlfriend, Ray."

"Come on, Ally, don't be like that. We always get back together, you know that,"

Ray smiled at her delusionally, trying to play clueless with her. But Ally as I knew was way smarter than he thought she was.

"Not this time, Ray. It's just like that old Taylor Swift song,"

And she started singing a verse of _We are never ever getting back together_.

"Fine. Hang with losers. See if I care, bitch."

I said to Ray,

"Don't call a woman a bitch."

"Fuck you both,"

said Ray as he walked away, giving us the middle finger. I said,

"So sorry he called you a bitch, Princess."

Ally smiled.

"It's OK. It's not the first time. But unlike him, I'm actually mature."

"That you are,"

I chuckled.

"Wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

The song _Caught up in the moment_ by Renald Francoeur featuring Megan Oliver started playing. Ally was a great dancer.

"You're a beautiful dancer."

"Thank you. I took cotillion from when I was nine until I was twelve. And you're not a bad dancer, yourself."

I blushed.

"Thanks. I took ballroom dancing in freshman year, and I liked it in spite of all the jocks making fun of me."

"What grade are you in now?"

"Senior."

Ally smiled.

"Oh my god, I'm a senior as well. Have you thought about where you want to go for college?"

"NYU."

"I wanna go there! I actually got my acceptance letter last week and I got in!"

"Congratulations! I'm still waiting on my letter."

"It'd be awesome if we got to go together!"

Ally smiled. I said,

"Yeah, that'd be fun."

She asked,

"Do you know what you want to study?"

I said,

"Something like music or teaching. I want to do something intellectual. You?"

Ally said,

"I still want to continue modeling, but I want to study smarts as well. Like astrophysics, chemistry, biochemistry, physiology, the basics."

I smiled.

"Perfect combination of brains and beauty."

She giggled.

"Oh, you're too sweet."

 **Ooh, I think Austin and Ally really like each other ;). Hope y'all liked the chapter. If you liked my story, remember to follow, favorite and review! Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	8. From bliss to hell

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: After you read this chapter, I left an Author's note at the bottom that I really want you to read. Especially if you are american like me.**

 **AUSTIN:**

I really hoped I wasn't dreaming right now. I asked Ally,

"Am I dreaming right now?"

She giggled, revealing her porcelain teeth. Whoever was Ally's dentist must be a top-rated one. Her sparkly makeup, her diamond tiara and diamond stud earrings glittered under the lights. I had dreamed about this moment ever since I had first laid eyes on Ally my first day of high school when we had math class together and I sat next to her. Until the day I fell off the ladder and thankfully didn't suffer a concussion or fall to my death, I thought she didn't know I existed.

"No, you're awake,"

Ally's voice was heavenly.

"Wanna go outside?"

I asked her.

"I'd love that,"

she said.

The two of us went out to the esplanade where there was a breathtaking view of the Miami Beach. There was a gentle breeze as we sat down on the bench and she was nuzzling into my shoulder and I put my arm around her and I stared at Ally's beautiful face, accentuated by her makeup. Although she didn't need makeup to be beautiful.

"You're way cuddlier than Ray was,"

Ally giggled. I loved her giggle so much that I could record it for my ringtone. I chuckled and I said,

"If I was your boyfriend, I would love you every day and every night."

I sang,

"When I see your face,

There's not a thing that I would change-"

She joined in and we sang together,

" 'Cause you're amazing,

just the way you are."

"I still love that song,"

Ally said,

"I love singing. Choir is my favorite class."

"Can I hear you sing a little something?"

Even though I had heard Ally sing before and she had the most gorgeous voice I'd ever heard, I still wanted to hear her sing up close. She immediately sang,

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody,

I wanna feel the heat with somebody,

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,

With somebody who loves me."

She had the voice of a songbird auditioning for American Idol.

"Your voice is beautiful,"

I said.

"Oh you're too sweet! Anyway, tell me about who you are. I wanna know who you are as person."

I laughed.

"One thing is that I love music. I write songs when I ever feel stuff, it helps me express who I am. You're the one person I feel like I can be myself around."

"You should never be afraid to be yourself. Even if it makes you different, which there's nothing wrong with."

I said,

"I have a little journal my mom left for me before she slipped away when I was thirteen. Whenever I have a bad day, it helps to talk to her in my journal. I do the same with my dad, because he died in a car accident when I was five."

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

Ally said with clear sympathy.

"I do miss them, but what's comforting to know is that they're looking down on me from heaving and praising me for all the great things I've done. I even talk to pictures of them sometimes and imagine they're responding to me."

"That's really adorable,"

my crush smiled at me.

"Wanna keep dancing?"

"I'd love that."

I picked up my phone and plugged the earbuds into it, put one bud in Ally's ear and the other in my ear and we were slow dancing to the song _You and me_ by Lifehouse. Ally was such an amazing dancer. I reached in my pocket to show her the song I wrote for her when my alarm started going off. Oh shit- it was a quarter to midnight. I had been dancing with my crush and getting to know her and I had completely lost track of time.

I really wish I could hang out with her longer, but if I didn't get home before Donald, my goose was cooked. I said,

"I wish I could dance with you longer but I have to go!"

I ran faster than I had ever run in my life and Ally was calling after me,

"Wait! I didn't even ask you your name!"

I dropped the song I had written about her. But I didn't care. I just needed to get home before Donald killed me and then brought me back from the dead to clean up the mess and do the rest of his fucking chores. I found Dez and Carrie and they were looking for me in the maze of high school kids. I urgently said,

"Dez! Dez! I need to get home now!"

My best friend said,

"Ok, buddy. Come on, Carrie!"

The three of us climbed into Dez's car and Dez was speeding a little bit but he actually didn't end up getting a ticket which was good. I did end up getting home with five minutes to spare.

"Thanks Dez!"

I said.

"No problem buddy. I hope you had a good time at the dance!"

"Of course I did!"

I ran into the house, took off my suit, hid it in my closet and got into the shower to rinse the gel out of my hair to erase all the evidence of me sneaking out of the house to go to the dance. Donald walked in, in his pajamas brushing his teeth as I wrapped myself up in a towel and he said,

"Don't fog up the mirror, you little dipshit. I can't see my reflection."

"Just taking a shower. I was doing all the chores you asked me to do and I got sweaty as hell from doing the chores,"

I lied. I didn't lie to Donald very often, in fact aside from right now, I couldn't even remember the last lie I told to him. I hated the asshole and everything he stood for, but I still respected him all the same. My mom may have been blind to all the shit he'd put me through, but I wasn't going to blame her for marrying Donald. He looked at me cynically.

"You did, did you?"

In barged Bryce and he lifted up the toilet seat and spilled out a bunch of vomit into the toilet. Brandon followed and vomited in it. Disgusting.

"What's with the clones?"

Bryce and Brandon gave me a look as if I had just said something unkind.

"What's with you in a towel?"

Bryce asked me in a way as if I was giving him attitude.

"I was taking a shower."

Brandon said,

"Ugh my head hurts."

Bryce groaned.

"Mine too."

Donald looked at my stepbrothers.

"You guys should just sleep it off,"

he was saying to them sweetly.

Bryce and Brandon staggered out of the bathroom clusmily. Donald's tone changed from sweet to his usual harsh tone (the tone he used when he talked to me).

"Clean up your stepbrothers' vomit!"

he bellowed at me.

I sighed. I just changed into my pajamas- a gray long sleeved henley shirt and blue baggy sweatpants walked into the hall closet and grabbed some Lysol wipes. My stepbrothers had horrible aim when it came to toilets. After cleaning up the vomit, I just fell asleep in my bed. Six hours later, I awoke from sleep and I looked at the picture of my parents on the wall and I said to them,

"I had the most amazing night last night. I got to go to Winter Ball and dance with the girl I've had a crush on since freshman year. Her name is Ally Dawson and she is the most glorious human being I've ever seen. She's stunningly gorgeous on the outside, but she's even more beautiful on the inside."

My conversation with the spirits of my parents was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Yes, as always, it was my stepfucker. Back to hell.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys, I know this is irrelevant to the story, but I want to make this disclaimer. I live in America, so basically Donald Trump is my president, which I am not happy about at all. I want to say, if you have people who you care about who are latino, african american, disabled, muslim, LGBTQIA, female or undocumented immigrants, I want you to stand by them. If you see a person who is latino, african american, disabled, muslim, LGBTQIA, female or undocumented immigrants being harassed, I want you to stand up for them and be their friend. This also applies to my readers who live in other countries than the United States. I'm very fearful for this country, I'm trying my hardest to stay strong and I think it would help if we all respected one another. Of course, if you support Trump, that's fine, just please, be an Ally, not an enemy.**


	9. Gotta find the boy

**AUSTIN:**

I really didn't want to go back to my hellish life, but I answered my phone anyway. I said sleepily,

"Hello?"

Donald, as usual, was yelling at me. Like I said, his communication with me was a significant contrast than when he communicated with Bryce and Brandon.

"AUSTIN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND GET DOWN TO THE DEN!"

I said,

"I'll be there in a minute."

I climbed out of bed and got into some clothes and I saw Bryce and Brandon laying on the coach groaning with bowls on their stomachs.

"Sweet fuck my head fucking hurts,"

groaned Brandon.

"Mine too. I feel like a fat guy is sitting on my head and fucking it,"

groaned Bryce.

"How much did you guys drink last night?"

I asked them.

"We don't know. We had a lot, Ray brought it and we had a lot of and we drank and now we got hangovers."

Brandon vomited into the bowl and then Bryce vomited into his. Donald looked at me menacingly and he ordered,

"I have a conference to go to. When I'm gone, wash the dishes, finish cleaning my room and clean Bryce and Brandon's rooms."

He turned to my stepbrothers.

"If Austin's not doing his job, you two can rat him out."

Brandon vomited a little into his bowl and he said drowsily,

"Will do, Dad."

Bryce groaned.

"Yeah, Austin. If you don't do your chores, our Dad will have your ass."

Donald said,

"I'm off to my meeting. And I'm watching you like a hawk."

He haughtily walked out the door and I sighed as I walked up to do Bryce and Brandon's rooms because I wanted to knock the worst chores out first. Granted Donald's room was a fucking mess but at least it didn't have an unpleasant smell. I went into Bryce's room first- his clothes, illuminated by the smell of pot, laced with sweat had a horrible stench that was so awful that it managed to make me feel sick to my stomach. It was coming from his pants, draped on the back of his chair to his desk and I picked it up and what I saw was an even bigger assault on my eyes than it was on my nose. It was a moldy old tuna sandwich. I hated tuna to begin with.

I remember I ate it at the age of ten and I got food poisoning that was literally so bad that I had to be hospitalized and kept under quarantine for sixty hours. I tossed the sandwich out the window and went to the bathroom to vomit. God that sandwich was nasty and I really wished Bryce and Brandon would be neater. I put his clothes in the laundry basket because I was pretty sure none of them had been washed in god knows how long and closed the bag of Bryce's pot so that I didn't have to smell it. I then went into Brandon's room and it was actually worse.

He had lots of sweaty clothes that I was sure hadn't been washed in forever. I threw them in the laundry and I saw bugs, ants including, crawling around. The insects that weren't ants, I was pretty sure they hadn't even been discovered by scientists yet. Repulsive. I put them in the laundry basket that I could pretty well bet on Donald was going to make me do later on.

I heard vomiting from downstairs so I thought I might as well go downstairs to check on my two thickheaded stepbrothers who would damage their brain cells if they didn't cut down on their drinking and pot smoking. I mean, they were already idiots so I think their braincells were already dead. I came down and opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Bryce said,

"Oh, good. You're here. Get us advil and water,"

I said in a perfectly compliant yet begrudging tone,

"Yes, stepbrothers,"

and just walked into the nearby bathroom to grab a bottle of Advil and fill two cups of water.

"Here you guys go,"

I said in the most pleasant tone I could muster through my nausea at the thought of the moldy tuna sandwich in the pocket of Bryce's sweaty jeans. I wished my stepbrothers weren't so disgusting.

 **ALLY:**

I was with Trish and Piper in my room and I was telling them all about the boy I had danced with at the dance.

"He was really sweet, he was a great dancer, and he told me he loves music."

Trish was rubbing Lola's belly and cradling her in her arms and she asked me,

"Do you like him as much as Austin?"

"I think I might… but he did look a lot like Austin Moon did. Too bad he had to leave at midnight and then he just ran off as if there were a hurricane coming."

Piper said,

"Like in _Cinderella_?"

Trish was still rubbing my puppy's belly and she looked up pensively.

" _Cinderella_? I haven't read that story since I was like eight. The story in general is OK, but if I was her and an old bitch and her two bimboass daughters treated me like a slave, I would be like Bitch don't fuck with me or I'll backhand the shit outta you till you have a fucking heart attack and die!"

Lola was apparently frightened by Trish going all ratchet on how she thought the _Cinderella_ story should go. My dog was always frightened by sudden, loud noises. She crawled over to Piper and she picked her up, with one arm under her front legs and the other supporting her hind legs. She said,

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Trish, but I think the story of _Cinderella_ completely contrasts with your idea of _Bad Girls' Club_ -esque fighting."

"I know, but it'd be fun to read one like that. Because I like bad bitches."

I said,

"Which explains why you are one."

My mexican "bad bitch" best friend looked at me as if I had just given her a pound of solid gold.

"Thank you."

I said,

"When he ran out of the dance in a haste, he left behind a rough draft of this amazing song."

I picked the paper with the small rough draft of the song out of my light blue Juicy Couture hoodie and my friends leaned in to see it.

"This love is never going to fade we are timeless we are timeless!

And my heart will never ever change are timeless.

we are timeless and were gunna live

Our love will always feel this way we are timeless we are timeless."

Trish smiled.

"Not half bad."

I said,

"I wanna find the true identity of the boy who write the song because I've never had a piece of music speak to me as much as this one does."

Piper said,

"Now it's really like _Cinderella_!"

I said,

"I'm going to need you girls to help me audition guys to sing the lyrics and I'll choose the one I like best."

Trish said,

"Hey that's genius! But I hope it's not Ray."

"It won't be Ray, I know that for certain."

 **I hope you all liked that chapter! Remember to favorite, follow and review if you like the story! Have a wonderful day my fans! Peace, hugs, love and kisses!**


	10. The owner of the song

**AUSTIN:**

I walked over to the sign above the water fountain and I wrote my name on the sign-up sheet to sing the song, even though I knew it was my song. What happened was Ally had posted on the school's Facebook page that she was going to host an audition to sing a rough cut of my song "Timeless" and she attached a PDF of the song. The boy she danced with at Winter Ball had dropped it and she wanted to find him. I was approached by my stepbrothers. Bryce asked me,

"What do you think you're doing, dork?"

I said,

"Signing up to sing for Ally."

Brandon was laughing like the dipshit that he always was.

"You weren't at the dance, douche hole! Besides, what the fuck would the princess of Marino High want with a geek like you? Princesses and pheasants don't mix!"

I said,

"I've told you before, Brandon, it's peasant, not pheasant, and read the story of _Cinderella_ and tell me what it's about."

"What the fuck are you, faggot? A six-year-old girl?"

I said,

"I'm trying to make a point, Brandon."

 _Idiot_ , I thought to myself. Bryce and Brandon tried to be like Donald, but they were nowhere near smart enough to be like their dad. I still said Donald was leaps and pounds worse than Bryce and Brandon. I ran into Dez and Carrie at lunch and I said,

"I think I'm gonna get Ally."

Dez asked me,

"Is this about the contest she's hosting where she wants single guys to sing for her this song?"

"Dez, it's my song, actually."

Carrie nuzzled on Dez's shoulder dreamily.

"Oh this is just like _Cinderella_! Except you're a boy, Ally's your princess and you left a song behind, not a glass slipper. And I overheard Piper talking about a contest Ally was hosting to find the owner of the song that was dropped at the ball. So romantic."

She booped Dez on the nose and cooed,

"And it's all thanks to your fairy godfather."

I said,

"You're right. Thanks Dez!"

I embraced Dez and I turned to his girlfriend.

"You deserve some credit too, Carrie. You did my hair."

She blushed.

"It _is_ kind of in my blood."

 **ALLY:**

Later that day, I was with Trish and Piper and I asked,

"You girls ready?"

Piper said,

"I am!"

I asked,

"What about you, Trish?"

Trish was asleep, or at least she looked like she was asleep. Piper gently shook her awake.

"Trish? WAKE UP AND SMELL THE COFFEE!"

Trish slowly stirred from her sleep.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you ready to test boys out to sing for Ally?"

"Yeah. Sorry I was tired from sitting through monotonous lectures. Yes, I'm ready. First on our list is Matthew Long."

In walked a boy with short black curly hair and thick framed glasses and a _Gravity Falls_ t-shirt.

"I'm Matthew Long, and I'm not really into singing, but I can try."

Matthew sang the rough cut, but he didn't seem that into the song.

"Thanks for coming, Matthew,"

I said.

"I've got a LARPing activity with my friends now anyway."

Matthew walked out and in walked four more boys, Sean Tissler, Leo Peters, Liam Brennick and Aaron Grayson. They all sang the rough cut of _Timeless_ (That's what I thought the name of the song was) and I just didn't feel it for any of them. We kept auditioning and auditioning and I still couldn't find the boy whose song it was.

Trish said,

"Come on, Ally. We've auditioned over fifty boys, can we call it quits now?"

"No, Trish. I have never given up in my life, and I'm certainly not giving up on finding my soul mate."

Piper piped in.

"Yeah, and besides we have only three boys left- Bryce Coleman, Brandon Coleman and Austin Moon."

Trish rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully they won't be so tone-deaf like the rest of the boys we've been auditioning."

She pulled her camisole, concealing her gaping cleavage over her plunging u-neck t-shirt that said,

" _Hermosa perra mala_ "

on it.

Bryce and Brandon walked in with their eyes all dazed and they were laughing uproariously. Trish scrunched up her face like she'd smelled something completely vile.

"Are you guys high?"

Brandon was still laughing.

"We're stoned but that don't mean we can't sing, you sexy chili pepper."

Brandon's hand was coming damn near Trish's large double D-sized cleavage and she slapped it off.

"I have a boyfriend, pervert!"

Trish exclaimed. Brandon started to sing the song, but of course, he couldn't sing. I didn't know whether it was because he was under the influence of cannabis, or if he really was that tone-deaf. I said,

"Thanks for coming, Brandon. And next time, try singing when you're not stoned."

He was still laughing like an idiot and Bryce was worse when it came to singing. I felt like I was listening to a recording of a cat trying to sing Justin Bieber after drinking and taking steroids. I really hoped Austin Moon was the guy because he was the only guy who I hadn't heard sing. When I looked at Austin, in my mind, I saw the guy I had danced with at Winter Ball. Bryce and Brandon were just looking at us and Brandon said,

"We greatly apologize for our loser stepbrother. You three foxy ladies probably want nothing to do with him."

Austin was looking at Bryce and Brandon and said with confidence on his face,

"We'll see about that."

Austin sang the rough cut of the song and he was glancing into my eyes romantically the whole time while he was singing. His voice was actually very beautiful, and not tone-deaf or flat like the rest of the boys. Trish and Piper were smiling brightly at him. Piper whispered,

"I think we've found him, Ally."

I said,

"Me too."

"That was wonderful, Austin. And might I add, I think you were the boy I danced with at the Winter Ball."

He said,

"I was. It was the most fun I've had in a long time. Just looking at your gorgeous face and dancing with you."

I stood up and joined hands with the boy I had danced with and he gently stroked my face.

"And I'm sorry I had to leave before midnight."

"I'm just glad I got to dance with you."

 **Ooh, Austin and his "Princess Charming" are having a cute little moment I wonder what will happen next ;). I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I promise, the story doesn't end here. If you like the story, remember to favorite, follow and review, and I'm writing an Austin & Ally PSA series. If you haven't already, I encourage you to check it out! Peace, love, hugs and kisses :)**


	11. Stepbrothers' revenge

**AUSTIN:**

I couldn't believe it. Ally had recognized that I was the guy she'd danced with at the Winter Ball. Carrie was right; this _was_ just like _Cinderella_. Ironically, I was the male equivalent to Cinderella, Cinderfella if you will. Except I had a Princess Charming, a stepfather and two stepbrothers, I went to a school dance and not a dance at a palace and I dropped a song I had written, not a glass slipper.

Who'd wear glass slippers anyway? I was staring into Ally's captivating brown eyes that made her really beautiful. She smiled and giggled, once again letting me hear that adorable giggle. I whispered,

"You're so beautiful it hurts,"

She was blushing.

"I'm glad I found you."

Bryce said to me,

"We're telling our Dad and he is gonna roast you."

Brandon was grinning smugly at me.

"And we're gonna tell Ray and he's gonna beat the shit out of you for moving in on his girlfriend."

Ally glanced at Brandon like he was an idiot.

"You're friends with Ray, didn't he tell you I broke up with him?"

Bryce said,

"Oh yeah. Well, he's still gonna kick your ass, Austin."

"Oh, I'm terrified,"

I said with evident sarcasm. Ray had broken up with Ally, so he couldn't say I was stealing Ally. I went to the mall and Donald was of course mad at me.

"Where do you get off being late for your job? I don't pay you to flake on me."

"Actually, you don't pay me period."

"Are you giving me attitude, you little asshole?

"No, sir."

"Good. Now get crackin' on your work! Take out the garbage, clean my office windows and when you get home, wash my car and do the dishes!"

"Yes, sir."

I went to the Panda Express and slung the garbage bag over my shoulder. I threw the bag in the dumpster. I still had Donald and the clones treating me like I was a slave, but I was supposed to hear back from NYU this week and I found out the woman of my fantasies clearly returned my feelings. If we got to go to the same college, that would be a dream come true. Life was tough right now, but I wouldn't lose sight of the positives.

Back at home, I had finished washing my stepfucker's car and I had gotten a start on all the dishes. I could hear Brandon saying,

"Dad, Bryce and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Bryce said,

"You know the night of the dance, when you thought Austin was at home doing the chores you said you were going to make him do?"

"Yeah."

Brandon piped in again.

"He snuck out and went to the dance. We know because Ally Dawson had a contest to find the owner of an anonymous song she found at the dance and Austin sang it for her and she loved Austin's singing while she hated the rest."

I could hear Donald saying,

"Oh, he's dead fucking meat! Austin! Get your ass in here this minute you little asshole!"

I said submissively,

"Yes sir?"

I walked in to the den, where Donald had some newspaper in his lap. He was glowering at me while his bubble-headed sons were grinning smugly at me.

"Bryce and Brandon say you snuck out to the Winter Dance, is that true?"

I said,

"Yes, sir, but that was only because you don't let me have anything."

"Do you care anything for anyone other than yourself? I told you to do chores and stay home, and you sneak out and contravene me?"

"Oh, like you even gave a shit when my mom died? You just took her money and her business, and you've been treating me like garbage ever since you met me and you let Bryce and Brandon do the same, with any remorse or guilt at all!"

"You, Austin Moon, are a selfish, ungrateful, defiant little asshole and I hope you go to hell and rott there! And you're fired!"

"You know what, Donald? I don't fucking care anymore! I'm fed up with the way you treat me. I knew you were bad news from the start because when my mom was still here, you did nothing but lie and manipulate her. If she was still alive and she knew about the way you've been treating me, she would have divorced your ass and blacklisted you from her business!"

"I'm the parent figure in this house and I say you finish your chores!"

I begrudgingly went back to the kitchen to continue washing the dishes. Bryce and Brandon were giggling smugly at me. Bryce said,

"How dare you give our dad attitude!"

Brandon said,

"Oh, and we told Ray about what you did, and the three of us are going to give you your just deserts."

"Not now, Brandon,"

I said through gritted teeth.

Bryce piped in.

"We don't know what it is, but it will hurt."

"I'm terrified,"

I said sarcastically at my two bubblehead stepbrothers. Bryce, Brandon and Ray had all promised me revenge, but most of those threats were empty. So, I was just at ease.

 **I hope you guys all liked that chapter! If you like the story, remember to follow, favorite and review! Have an awesome day my audience! Peace, love, hugs and kisses!**


	12. Public Humiliation

**AUSTIN:**

The next day at school, I approached Dez at his locker and I said wryly,

"Hey Dez! Guess what?"

Dez said,

"What?"

"Donald found out I went to Winter Ball, because Bryce and Brandon ratted me out, and he fired me!"

"Sorry, buddy."

"It's OK."

Dez asked me,

"But how will you pay for college?"

I said,

"I haven't even gotten the letter yet but they said I was supposed to hear back from them this week."

"Fingers crossed, buddy!"

Back at home, I was laying in my room. I was reading some of the songs I had written about Ally. I loved writing songs about her, because I had never crushed on anyone as hard as I crushed on her. My journal had the songs I had written about her, as well as secrets I didn't want anyone to know. It was one of those rare times when I was lucky enough to get peace and quiet.

But of course, I was interrupted by obnoxious laughter and the smell of pot. It was Bryce, holding a sheet of paper.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"What are you, a girl? I have a chemistry paper for you to write."

He handed me the paper.

"It's on the covalent bonds or some such shit, I don't fucking know."

Bryce pronounced it "Cawvalent" bond. How my stepbrothers were passing in school due to being as mutton headed as they were was just mind-boggling to me.

"How the fuck do I sound so smart on paper, but like a dipshit when I actually talk?"

"Maybe if you studied and didn't waste every second you had smoking pot, you'd sound as smart as I do when I write your goddamn papers!"

"Take a chill pill, bro, seriously."

I just walked off to go write Bryce's covalent bonds paper. Writing the paper, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was an email from the school saying all the seniors had to go to an assembly in the auditorium on Monday. That also was the day I would get my acceptance letter from NYU. On Monday, I was just sitting in the auditorium, and the student council president, Valentina Gutierrez, announced,

"Hola! My name is Valentina Gutierrez! I'm here to announce that the senior class outing will be to Orlando Studios and if you have overdue or unpaid textbooks, more than three unexcused absences or a GPA under 2.0, or are on the cutlist, lo siento, but you can't attend. That's all I have to say, now I'm going to turn it over to our vice president, Ray Hudson."

I could literally see her fake smile fade into a look of nausea when she said Ray's name. Or I could see she was attempting to fake a smile. Valentina Gutierrez, I didn't know anything about her aside from the fact that she was sixty percent mexican, forty percent colombian and she was the student council president. But whenever I heard Ray's name, good things never happened. Bryce and Brandon followed him on stage, which amplified my anxiety. Why I was truly anxious was because I couldn't find my journal and if Bryce, Brandon or Ray got their hands on it… I would just want to crawl into a hole and die.

Ray said into the microphone,

"Hello, Marino High! How y'all doing today?"

In his cheerful yet perfectly fake nice tone. Bryce and Brandon were on stage at either side of him. I was very nervous about this.

"I have some news for you! Remember at the Winter Dance, when Ally Dawson, who we all know as the Princess of Marino High, was dancing with this blondeass manwhore who no one who he was? Well, it was Austin Moon. And let me say, he has quite a thing for Ally."

Brandon was grinning evilly and he was actually holding my journal. He wasn't- he was opening it and he read,

"Ally Dawson is the most gorgeous creature that has ever walked the earth. I love her and I want her to go out with me but I'm scared she'll reject me."

This couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe Brandon was reading my journal in front of the entire school. Bryce was saying,

"And look at this video."

In the video, it had Bryce dressed like me while Brandon was dressed like Ally. It was a little disturbing to see my stepbrother dressed in drag, but that was the least of my problems. At least for now.

Bryce (as me) said,

"Oh, Ally Dawson, you're beautiful. I'd kill to touch your titties and your ass because you're way too sexy to be a virgin."

Brandon (as Ally) said,

"No way, Austin. In this kingdom, I'm the princess and you're the peasant. I don't date commoners."

The video ended with a collage of pictures of Ally.

"And he made this himself. How else can you say obsessed?"

I couldn't believe that Ray would stoop as low as to publicly humiliate me in front of the entire school. He was looking evily at the audience and I could hear him say,

"What do you think of Austin now, Ally?"

Bryce and Brandon were giggling smugly. And what was heightening it were there were people in the audience laughing and recording it on their phones and their iPods. I already felt invisible enough at school, and now I would be considered the school's biggest stalker. I didn't stalk Ally.

Ever since I had my first crush on a girl named Olivia Stafford in sixth grade, I promised myself I would never stalk a girl. I worried Ally would never like me now. Of course, the rest of the day was exacerbated by lots of kids laughing, chanting and saying mean things at me. I finally got home and I went to my room and threw myself on my bed, crying.

I had never been so humiliated in my entire life. I also hadn't cried that hard since my mom's death. I was sobbing and I wiped my eyes on the back on my hand as I picked up the frame from my nightstand and my tears dropped onto it like rain. I sobbed and said to the picture,

"If only you knew how I feel right now,"

And I put it back down on the nightstand and buried my face in my pillow, soaking it with tears. But what the hell did I care if my pillow was wet? I had just been mortified in front of my entire school and it was amplified by them making fun of me and calling me a stalker, and the worry that Ally would hate me and think I was some obsessive freak and a pervert.

 **Aw poor Austin! I feel so bad for him and I really want to punch Ray, Bryce and Brandon in their faces right now. Because all three of them are just** _ **horrible**_ **. Next chapter will be the final chapter, and I promise things will get better for Austin, and Ray, Bryce, Brandon and Donald will get what they deserve ;) *sadistic laughter*. If you like the story, remember to favorite, follow and review! Have a great day, and peace, love, hugs and kisses for all of you! :) :D :***


	13. Austin's fairy tale ending (Epilogue)

**AUSTIN:**

I slowly rose from my bed and looked at myself on the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying, tears still sliding down my cheeks. I just sniffled and sobbed pitifully and wiped my tears on the back of my hand. I crawled back on my bed and sobbed, wiping my eyes on the back of my hand. I heard a knock at the door and I sobbed,

"Come in."

It was my stepfather with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Austin?"

He was saying in a sweet voice, only it sounded really forced to me.

"You crying?"

He asked me with a slight chuckle and obvious indifference to my feelings. What should I expect though? Donald was one of the most self-centered, apathetic people I had ever met.

"Yeah. I was humiliated in front of the entire school by your sons and their best friend at school."

"Serves you right for disobeying me."

"I knew you didn't care,"

I sniffled.

"Anyway, your NYU letter came."

Maybe this would be a silver lining to a horrible day. I read the letter and no, my day wasn't getting any better. In fact, it was getting worse. It said that I got rejected. I only cried harder and sniffled.

"I got rejected,"

I sobbed.

"Oh. Sucks for you. But at least you'll be working for me for the rest of your life,"

Donald smiled at me evilly and stood up and he left the room. This day couldn't possibly get any worse than it already was.

 **ALLY:**

I felt really awful about what had happened at the school assembly. I was hurting for Austin but I was very angry with Ray, Bryce and Brandon for doing such a mean thing. I was infuriated. I said to Trish,

"What happened at the assembly was awful. I can only imagine how Austin must be feeling right now."

Trish said,

"Yeah. People can be such assholes sometimes. There's Ray right now."

She pointed to him as he was staring at himself in the mirror like an egocentric, obnoxious son of a bitch. I watched my latina friend take off her gold hoop earrings, she walked over to Ray grabbed him by his polo shirt and yelled at him,

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

I said,

"Trish, I'll handle this."

She stepped back, put her hoop earrings back on and took out her phone, put her earbuds into her ears and started looking at her phone. I asked Ray,

"Who do you think you are?"

He looked at me as if I was speaking a foreign language to him.

"What do you mean who do you think I am?"

"At the school assembly, you, Bryce and Brandon humiliated Austin in front of damn near the entire school? Why, Ray? Why would you do such a mean thing?"

"Because Austin's an easy target and he deserves it for stealing my girlfriend."

Trish piped in.

"You're lucky this isn't the medieval times. Because if it was, Ally would send you to the fucking dungeon for what you and your two asshole friends did to Austin Moon. Seriously Ray, how do you do the shit you do and not get punched in your fucking face?"

She curled her hand into a fist. Ray just scoffed at her.

"Like I'm really going to let a girl, let alone a girl who isn't even legal in this country, kick my ass."

This really seemed to make Trish lose her sanity. She screamed,

"OK, you asked for it, assfucker!"

She shoved him into a row of lockers and then grabbed him by his shirt again.

"Fuck with me, or any one of my friends again, and I'll fucking kill you with my bare hands! Do you understand me?"

She was looking at him with clear anger and gritted teeth. Ray looked scared of her, an emotion I thought I'd never see out of him. He just walked off and Trish smiled at me victoriously.

"I never thought you'd scare someone who's as tough as Ray,"

I said.

"Well, if he pulls something like the shit he pulled today, I'll kick his ass."

"And next on my list, comfort Austin."

The next day, I was reapplying my lipstick and lipgloss at my locker and I heard a voice behind me call,

"Ally?"

I dropped my lipstick and I smiled and giggled.

"Hey, Austin! You startled me!"

He looked at me.

"I apologize sincerely, I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know, that I don't stalk you. Ray and my stepbrothers were just trying to be assholes and sabotage me."

His smile faded into a forlorn look.

"Yesterday kind of sucked for me."

"I know, and watching Ray, Bryce and Brandon humiliate you in front of the entire Marino High senior class, also seeing them laugh and record you, just broke my heart. I only thought about how it must have made you feel, it was really bothering me."

He looked at me, obviously attempting to hold back tears.

"I actually got home and cried after school. I hadn't cried that hard since… since my mom's passing. Which says a lot, because I lost my dad, too."

"That's really heartbreaking, Austin."

"It also got worse. I got rejected from NYU."

I smiled and whispered,

"Sounds like someone needs a hug."

"Yeah."

I just tightly hugged Austin and he embraced me even tighter.

"NYU wouldn't be nearly as much fun without you."

He said,

"That's what makes it worse. Because Ally, I like you. I really, really like you. I've liked you since freshman year, but I never talked to you because I was convinced you didn't know I existed."

"I wish I knew you existed sooner, because I like you too."

I gently touched his shoulder. Austin said to me,

"You look beautiful. Just like you always do."

She blushed and giggled.

"Thank you. When I was still dating Ray, I couldn't even remember the last time he showed me or told me that he loved me."

"You know you deserve better than him."

I could tell he was starting to feel better, which was making me feel good.

 **AUSTIN:**

Talking with my crush made me feel better among all the bad things I'd endured yesterday. Ally blushed and smiled at me, exposing her beautifully porcelain teeth.

"Thanks, Austin,"

she kissed me on the cheek. I had never been kissed by a girl before, let alone by one I had been hopelessly in love with for a long time. I said,

"Oh, and is that a new dress?"

She was wearing a white lace dress and white wedges, she had gold ball post earrings and her long brown hair, that was normally straight, was in perfectly voluminous curls and pulled off her face into a half-up, half down style with a jaw clip.

"No, I've had it for a while."

"It makes you look beautiful."

She blushed and giggled a little.

"Oh stop."

I was in my room, looking at the ceiling when I heard a Brandon voice giggling.

"Hey, Ally-stalker, I have a physics paper for you to write."

I sighed.

"Brandon, why the hell should I be doing any favors for you after what you, Bryce and Ray pulled yesterday?"

"You work for me, Austin. Just like you work for Bryce and my dad."

I sighed.

"Gimme the paper."

He gave me the paper.

"Well, OK then, Mr. Pushy."

Brandon walked out to go smoke his weed. I went to Donald's study to write up the paper when I noticed his phone, charging in a corner, and it was constantly blowing up. I looked at it- Donald's purchases were adding up and were three times the income of the house and the mall. I finished typing the paper, and I looked by the printer to discover some things I had never seen. One of them was a blue checkbook like object and so I picked it up.

It was my mom's will- she died five years ago and I had never seen her will before. It said that she left the house and her business to me, not Donald. And apparently Donald's signature was on it. Under it, I discovered a sheet of paper folded and I discovered it was an acceptance letter from NYU. Donald had hidden my letter because he wanted to make my life miserable.

Nope. Nuh uh. Not on my watch. I took a ride downtown to Ally's dad's law firm and clutching my mom's will and a picture of the emails as proof of all the debt my stepfather was in, I knocked on the door. I heard a cheerful midwestern dialect say,

"Come in."

I said,

"Excuse me, I'm Austin Moon, it's nice to meet you."

I shook his hand.

"I go to school with your daughter."

"She's talked quite a bit about you. I think I like you better than her last boyfriend."

I said,

"Thanks. There's something I need to show you."

I had also decided to sell Donald, Bryce and Brandon's cars for college tuition money. And while I was selling them, my stepfather and stepbrothers were running outside as if a hurricane were coming. Ally was with me and I had my arm around her as the guys were loading the tow trucks with the cars I was selling.

Donald was looking at me,

"AUSTIN! What are you doing?"

I could smell the pot in Bryce and Brandon's breath.

"Selling your cars. For college tuition money. I found my acceptance letter in your study."

Bryce was saying,

"Bro not cool,"

And Brandon was saying,

"Very not cool."

Ally smiled cunningly.

"Not nearly as very not cool as what you did to Austin at the assembly. He's going to college and going to live the life he wants."

Lester held up my mom's will and asked,

"Ever seen this before, Donald?"

Donald glanced at it and said,

"I've never seen my wife's will before."

"Then how do you explain your signature? And why do your sons smell like pot?"

I said,

"I believe you have to be twenty-one to buy pot."

Lester said,

"All three of you are going to need to come with me."

They all followed him to his car. Lester called,

"Ally, I'll be back in a half hour."

"Yes, Dad,"

I heard Ally say. He drove off and I joined hands with the girl I loved and stared into her beautiful brown doe eyes.

"So now that we're going to the same college together, I wanna ask you something."

"And whatever might that be?"

She smiled hopefully and I kissed her hand.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ally seemed ecstatic at this idea.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

 **THREE MONTHS LATER…**

I just snuggled up to my girlfriend on the plane to New York, and we were watching the camera Dez helped me install into my laptop to check on Donald, Bryce and Brandon. I had promoted John and Agnes to CEOs of the mall and my stepfather was working to pay off his debt. Bryce and Brandon were his coworkers as they were charged with underage marijuana use. I was now living the life I wanted. I planted a kiss on Ally's cheek.

"You excited for NYU?"

I whispered in her ear.

"You bet. And what makes it even better is I get to share it with you."

Ally giggled.

"Cinderfella got his Princess Charming."

Just proved that all I had to do was find that silver lining.

 **THE END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I hope you all loved that ending! Cinderfella got his Princess Charming, Austin got his fairy tale ending and Donald, Bryce, Brandon and Ray all got what they deserved! Reviews, favoriting and following make me happy :)**


End file.
